Gabora
was a uranium consuming monster. It terrorized several radioactive power plants and consumed all the radium it could find. It was eventually lured out and defeated by Ultraman. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gabora was a monster that was awoken after Hurricane 13 ravaged the land. Feeding on mass quanitites of uranium, Gabora began to make his way toward the uranium mines! In order to stop it, the Science Special Search-Party was joined by Japan's SDF and massive flamethrower units were deployed against the monster in hopes of stopping it. The beast turned away from the flamethrower attack, changing direction, but now made its way towards a small camp of boy scouts! In order to save the camp, the Science Patrol tried to lure it away via a small uranium capsule attached to a Science Patrol helicopter, but two small boys had gotten trapped in the path of the creature. As Fuji helped save the children, Hayata released the capsule as Gabora’s armor plates exposed its true face. Annoyed by Hayata's presence, Gabora brought down his aircraft with his Uranium Ray. Crawling toward its meal, the beast wasn’t prepared to fight Ultraman as Hayata summoned the red and silver hero! The monster fought hard, but the hero ravaged the reptile. Slamming him down, Ultraman began to rip off the metal plates around Gabora’s head! Screaming in agony, the subterranean titan began to flail about until the pain became too much. The monster fell limp, its eyes closing and life fading. Trivia *Gabora was one of the monsters created from a modifyed Baragon costume, along with Pagos, Neronga, and Magular. Coincidentally, Gabora is portrayed by suit actor Hauro Nakajima. *Gabora's roar is a reused Toho King Kong roar. *Although not physically seen in the film, Gabora is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 1st Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Gabora reappeared in episode 5 of the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, this time as . Much like his original appearance, Gabora was a monster that fed ravenously on uranium that was being transported to a uranium mine. However, fearing that the mass quantities of uranium that he had fed on previously could ignite and create a nuclear explosion, WINR was forced to let the monster feed until a solution could be found. After feeding on the uranium, Gabora shifted his next target to the Havens Nuclear Power Plant. With the situation growing worse after a digested bomb failed to ignite inside of Gabora, Ultraman Powered appeared to take matters into his own hands. The battle was at a standstill until WINR exposed Gabora's weak spot: his head. Given this opporitunity, Powered fired the Mega Specium Ray at the monster's head, destroying him. Trivia *In this series, Gabora's appearance was very different, his claws were larger, his head plates were four instead of six, and his neck was longer than normal. He also had skin that looks similar to Gabara (from the Toho film,'' Godzilla's Revenge''). Data - Powered Gabora = Powered Gabora Stats *Height: 85 m *Weight: 130,000 t *Origin: Underground Powers and Weapons *Petal Armor: Gabora's head is covered in flower-like petals that he can open and close to protect his head from attack. *Uranium Absorbtion: Gabora can absorb uranium pressumably for nutrition. As he does this, Gabora disrupts communication devices and remotes. *Burrowing: Gabora can burrow at low speeds. *Explode: If Gabora takes an extreme amount of damage, he can explode with the force of a nuclear weapon. }} Gallery gabora out.jpg|Gabora coming out of the mountain gabora and some.jpg gabora town.jpg|Gabora attacking a village gabora and ultraman.jpg|Gabora vs Ultraman Gabora vs Ultraman.jpg|Gabora vs Ultraman artwork of gabora.jpg|Artwork of Gabora artwork of gabora 2.jpg|Another artwork of Gabora powered gabora at.png|Powered Gabora Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 1 Category:Kaiju Category:Male Characters